


A New Star

by Aunty_Climatic



Series: Scattered Stars [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, former delinquent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunty_Climatic/pseuds/Aunty_Climatic
Summary: The farmer’s past is riddled in darkness, but the townsfolk of Pelican Town are eager to help them feel welcomed. Will that stay the same when the past rears its ugly head?





	A New Star

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on Tumblr about a criminal as the character for the one of the cutesy farming games like Harvest Moon, and I thought I’d take that route with Stardew Valley.

I wake up to find myself still in the cubicle I was placed in at the beginning of my job. The bruises from my past ache, and I’m sure a skeleton is in the cubicle directly in front of me. Above and around me are other Joja members who dutifully do their job as cameras and the higher up’s watch our progress.

It’s  _ S T I F L I N G _ .

I rub absently at the wrap around my left wrist as I pull open the upper drawer of my desk and remove a letter received from a loved one.

_ Dear Nelena, _

_ If you are reading this, you must be in dire need of change once again.  _

_ I remember taking you in when all you had for the world was nothing but distrust.  _

_ I once offered you a place in the home I built in a little community after I retired, but you turned that down, saying you needed to find your own way. It was understandable after the life you lived, and I was happy you were taking your life in you own hands again. That is why I gave you this letter the last time I saw you.  _

_ With this letter I’ve enclosed the deed to the home I built… My pride and joy: Nightfall Farm. _

_ ‘I know the name is unconventional, but I thought it could be symbolic of the days of your past setting like the night and rising up to a brighter future.’ _

_ The farm itself is located in Stardew Valley. On the southern coast.  _

_ This is my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my girl. Good Luck _

_ Love, Grandpa. _

I place the letter down with the words facing the desk and see another note.

_ P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya? _

I rub a hand over my eyes as I try hard not to smile, even after all these years he’s still adamant about me calling him Grandpa. Looking over the letter one last time I take a peek at the deed that was left for me.

On the piece of parchment is the name of the farm as well as stating that I am the owner of the property. I hold the deed close knowing that this could be my turning point. There’s a crackling sound as the over com is turned on  _ “Worker number 34, get back to work.” _

I glower at my given identification and look dead into the camera pointed straight at me.

Lifting up the hand not clutching onto the deed I flip off the camera, and everyone who is watching the footage.

Not even a second passes before  _ “Worker number 34 please report to the main office.” _

As I make my way over I continue to flip off the cameras letting everyone know that I just don’t care anymore. I have a way out of this hell hole

Those that run Joja apparently have no sense in fashion seeing how they all wear the same three piece suits with the woman wearing skirts and those hideous red ties or bow ties.

“Miss Nelena, it has come to our attention that you have have been showing multiple signs of disorderly conduct in this single day alone.”

I remain silent knowing they are not done.

“Now when your guardian first spoke about you hoping to help you become a upstanding citizen, we were worried you would act out, and let your past rear its ugly head, but not once has that happened. Until today that is.”

This time I do interrupt them. “See I was only respectful to make my guardian happy. Even with his passing, I stayed only because I thought It would’ve made him happy. I reacted today because I received the best news of my life, that will allow me to leave this god awful job and I wanted to go out with a bang.”

“We hope you realize that no business will hire you without a proper resume, or references, and seeing how we won’t support you and the only one who did is dead. I think you had best get back to work.”

I don’t listen to their advice and instead completely leave the building.

I get on the closest bus and ride until I reach my rundown apartment. It wasn’t much being a studio with bathroom and small kitchenette, with nights spent on a futon and a bookshelf carrying a few personal belongings that I have managed to hold onto. The main focus is a jar labeled emergency funds with about 1000 gold.

With the the bus fair costing 500 gold, I know I’ll be down half of my funds. If all goes well, that won’t matter. I pack up the meager belongings I still posses. And fall into a fitful sleep.

Robin stands in front of the bus stop awaiting the new owner of Nightfall Farm. From what she could remember of Cyrus’s description when he was alive, she was a well meaning girl with a chip in her shoulder and a drive to do better. That very drive kept her away from her grandfather and working in the city. 

When the bus finally arrives there’s a single silhouette in the seats that reveals a female with Midnight black haircut short and with magenta dyed tips, wearing a blue denim jacket and dark jeans she looks about ready for hard work. She would be completely unassuming if it weren’t for the shiner adorning her left cheek. Seeing the nervous expression on the female’s face Robin takes a step forwards.

“Hey, you must be Nelena the new farmer right? Well I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me to fetch me and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now tidying things up for your arrival.” She says as she holds out her hand, The new farmer takes it and gives it a slight shake. 

“That’s right, and it’s a pleasure to meet you Robin.” Nelena says with growing confidence as she pulls away. Robin once again takes notice of bruises, only this time on her knuckles. Robin lets a worried frown turn her lips down.

“Is something the matter?” Nelena inquires once again getting nervous and putting her hands in her pocket to hide the bruises.

“Oh sorry about that, I was just thinking about a new project I wanted to do, But if you’ll just follow me, you’re farms right over here.”

Robin takes Nelena half a mile to the west of the bus stop and enters the land of Nightfall Farm. The land is about 1 acre of overgrown weeds and trees with rocks that have rolled down from the mountain.

“This is Nightfall Farm.” Robin says as she gestures to the land as a whole, and when Nelena sees it she steps back as her shoulders drop.

“What’s the matter? Sure it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess!” She exclaims as she slaps the new land owner on the back. “Come on your house is this way, and after that you can get settled in and rest up for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

With that being said the farm house doesn’t look to be in any better shape than the farm. There’s a decent amount of wood stacked on the left under a little overhang, and a hole in the porch directly in front of it. If nothing else Nelena can appreciate the yellow paint in the spots where it doesn’t chip and the red the accents it.

Coming out of the house is an older man who could only be the Mayor Robin brought up previously. “Ah, the new farmer!” He steps down and claps them on the shoulder. “Welcome! I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town. You know, everyone’s been asking about you. It’s not everyday that someone moves in. It’s quite a big deal!” He turns back towards the farmhouse. “So… You’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage. It’s a good house… very ‘rustic’.”

“Rustic? That’s one way to put it… ‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt. Though.” Robin interrupts and the two townspeople’s get into and argument, before bringing up resting up for tomorrow.

I head into the house after wishing the two goodbye and take a look around. There’s a fireplace on the far wall with a bed across from it a table and a chair are next to the fire with a little plant set in the middle. In the other back corner is a budget TV. Realizing there’s nothing else to look at, I begin unpacking. 

The first thing I remove is my lightweight shelf made of plastic and held up with PVC pipe, typically it’d be for a garage, but it fit my needs well enough. Next comes the cloth drawers that when unfolded fit snugly into the shelf. My clothes go into the shelves and the funds jar goes at front and center. 

With time still left in the day, I look around the farm and try to begin clearing some of the land. Starting closest to my house I work my way to the left removing any rocks I come across and tucked away in the very corner of the land is Grandpa’s Shrine with a note reading 

_ Nelena _

_ ‘Wait for me on the dawn of your third year.’ _

_ -Grandpa _

With the letter found and the first section clear of rocks I make my way to bed with it being about 10:30 pm on the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Here is the URL for the tumblr https://abananaphone.tumblr.com/


End file.
